The Confrence - Amelia and Link
by amelinkspeanut
Summary: AmeLink Baby


Link was laying on top of Amelia, their lips not parting. Wanting to be respectful, he pulls away and checks one last time "are you sure?" Amelia nods her head and pulls Link back in, kissing him clumsily. Link pulls away and moves down her body, pulling her shirt over her head before going back to kiss her neck. Quiet moans escape Amelia's lips at the contact. She pushes him away suggestively, a smirk appears on her face as she leans forward and reaches for his belt, unbuckling it and unzipping his trousers before reaching round her back to unhook her bra. Links eyes lock with hers as she pulls her bra off and throws it to the side. He smirks back at her before pushing her back down and attacking her lips again. The hunger in their actions was intense, barely pulling away to breathe. Link starts to make his way down her body, he knew she needed this and wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied. Kissing down her neck, he looked up at her before moving to her breasts. She let out a moan as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and grabbed the other with his hand. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, he moves down and starts unbuttoning her pants, pulling them off and kissing up her thigh reaching her underwear. Without giving it a second thought, his thumb rubs her clit softly through the fabric, smirking at how wet she already is. His finger traces the waistband of her panties, fingers hooking round them, pulling them down and tossing them aside. He looks up at her before spreading her legs, grabbing them and pulling her towards the edge of the bed. Within seconds, his head was in between her legs, licking the full length of her folds earning a moan "oh god" her hands find their way to his hair, guiding him to keep going. just as Amelia was getting lost in the feeling, Link pushes two fingers into her causing a gasp to escape her lips and earning a smirk from Link as he looks up at her. Her head was back, fingers grasping the sheets as he builds up a rhythm with his fingers "oh fuck" her back arches as Links tongue applies pressure to her clit, matching the rhythm of his fingers. Her body was starting to shake against the bed as the pressure of her orgasm was building. Link sped up, gaining more noise from Amelia "oh god... i'm so close... fuck" her body arches as Link pulls his fingers away sharply causing a stream of her juices to squirt out at speed. She takes a minute to gain her breath back, laying flat on the bed smirking at what just happened, no one has ever been able to gain that reaction from her. After recovering for a second, Amelia grabs Link and pulls him back on top of her. She groans into the kiss before pulling her lips away, breathless "do you have a condom?" "no, do you?" "no" she sits up to level with his face and kisses him again "wanna stop?" he asks between kisses. she stops and stares at him, looking at his lips and then down to his erection "fuck it, i'm on the pill anyway" she throws her body back, laying with her legs spread waiting for him to join her. Link climbs up, attacking her lips once again, their naked bodies rubbing against each other, his member teasing her core. He pulls his body away once again and grabs her thigh and flips her over so she's on all fours with her ass in the air. Not wasting any time, Link lines himself up with her dripping opening, rubbing it around, teasing her. Just as she was getting impatient he pushed himself into her making her gasp at his size. He stayed still for a minute, letting her tight walls adjust until she wiggled her ass causing him to start moving. Pulling the full length out before pushing back in earning groans from them both. Link continued, picking up his rhythm and granting her wishes for however she wanted it, harder, faster, deeper. He could feel his orgasm building but wanted to hold off as long as he could, wanting her to enjoy every second. Suddenly, she leant down, her face resting against the bed. This created a new angle, allowing Link to get even deeper, hitting her g-spot repeatedly. This new sensation was sending her wild "oh my god- oh- oh- oh-" her moaning was turning Link on even more, finding it hard to control his orgasm. Amelia took the opportunity to grind her ass into him, moving her hips in circles "fuck! amelia-" the movements sending him over the edge, a little pre-cum entering her "i'm gonna c-" "just do it" she moans loudly wanting them both to ride out their orgasms. He picks up his pace, slamming into her and hitting that spot, sending her over the edge "Link! oh fuck- i'm coming- oh my-" he feels her walls clench around him which is enough to push his own orgasm to start. He grabs her ass and thrusts into her, releasing himself inside her, he groans loudly "fuck!!" they both collapse onto the bed, he pulls himself out slowly, both still sensitive from their orgasms. They make eye contact and smile, breathless "thank you" amelia says softly before drifting off.


End file.
